1. Field
Embodiments relate to a chip on film (COF) package and a film of a COF package.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, to meet miniaturization, thinning, and lightness of electronic products, various COF package technologies using a flexible film substrate have been suggested as a high-density semiconductor chip mounting technology.